The term "masonry unit" is used herein to refer to burnt clay bricks, concrete bricks, blocks and analogous structural elements used in masonry structures.
Unit masonry fences made from building bricks or blocks have many desirable attributes. Masonry fences are rugged, have excellent noise attenuation capabilities, are aestheticlly pleasing and are very durable.
Traditionally unit masonry fences have been built in situ where they are to be used. Traditional methods for manufacturing a unit masonry fence are quite labour intensive and time consuming. Typically the location where the fence is to be erected would have to be graded and a suitable foundation poured. Next masonry components such as brick and mortar would have to be brought to the location and a skilled bricklayer employed to ensure that the masonry units are laid in straight and even courses.
As a unit masonry fence is generally tall and long for its width, some measures should be taken to ensure that the fence will not topple when subjected to lateral forces such as wind loads. This may be achieved by embedding reinforcing rods into the foundation, with the reinforcing rods extending upwardly through the masonry units.
An object of the present invention is to provide a unit masonry fence made up of fence panels which may be prefabricated and installed as modules yet which give the appearance of an in situ laid unit masonry fence.
A further object of the present invention is to enable the installation of a unit masonry fence without having to first pour a full foundation for the bottom course of masonry units.